


[podfic] 101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)

by laughingd0g



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_holidays, EWE, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, bottom!Draco, live!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingd0g/pseuds/laughingd0g
Summary: Harry is a trainee Auror, and Draco is living at Malfoy Manor, bored and petulant with nothing to do, and no career prospects. Draco's attempt to heal himself via Muggle psychology – including writing a series of 'why I hate you' letters to Harry – backfires when an overanxious house elf delivers the results to Harry. Harry is bemused, Draco is angry and together they have a lot of issues to work out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	[podfic] 101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41103) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



> Ta da! First podfic. Please forgive occasional traffic noise, slurred words, and long-suffering dog sighs. 
> 
> For those who are startled by unexpected noises (*cough* like me), be aware that scene breaks are marked by the sound of a page turning. (Sound is used under the CC 3.0 BY license, by [flag2](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/).)
> 
> And for those not keen on explicit sex scenes, end at 2:22:32.
> 
> Many thanks to the very talented who_la_hoop for this hilarious fic and for their permission to podfic!
> 
> Oodles of thanks also to zzledri, welpslytherin, and ok for their early feedback!
> 
> If you are looking for more by who_la_hoop and haven't read it yet, may I suggest the sublime [Tea and No Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734082/chapters/6126311)?
> 
> Thanks for listening!  
> \--Lep

mp3 (streaming and download): [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x87deenqyy4ph5y/101%20ways_podfic.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
